Lost in Paradise
by Nixi Stasia
Summary: '...If she was going to go, she was going to have to tell Janice how she really felt," Janice... I... I love you."' Oneshot. Spoilers for Eternal Diva.


**AN: For some reason, I really think these two should be a couple... I did some research and found that no one else had done a fic about this pair romantically, so I thought I'd give it a go.**

**I have no idea how it's going to turn out, but hopefully it won't be too bad. **

**_Spoilers for Eternal Diva!_**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton or any of the characters. All credit goes to Level-5 and I do not make any profit from making this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only._

* * *

Lost In Paradise

The two figures made their way down the beach, at the edge of the beautiful island. Other than a number of different species of animals and one of the girls' father, the island was uninhabited. For once, there was peace and they were alone. With only each other for company. It was just how they wanted it to be and after so long, the moment had came.

As they walked down the crispy sand and it fell between their toes, they felt the golden blaze of the sun beat down on them and the soft, gentle breeze dance around them and fly through the trees, singing a lullaby like tune. Above them, was the deep, sapphire blue sky, mixed with a swirl of white clouds. The sea swam up and down and glistened, as the sun's rays flew down and reflected off the pearly water. The foliage of the surrounded forest was a deep green and they could smell a variety of sweet flowers and spicy herbs, as well as the tangy salt of the sea.

One of the two girls, who were strolling across the beach, had more of a radiant glow, as the sun beat off her face, which was already began to tan. Her hair was a deep red, which shone like the flames of the sun and cascaded around her heart-shaped face. It contrasted perfectly, with her violet gown. Her brown eyes too, had a certain sparkle about them, as did the other girls eyes, only hers were shimmering with tears.

At a first glance, the girl would just seem like any other young woman. For she was smiling and everything about her seemed to beam happiness, but beneath all that there was one thing: fear. The girl was ill and she knew all to well that her life was coming to a close.

"So," the dying girl, began, nervously," Do you like it here?"

"I do," the other girl, agreed," Do you?"

"Yes, it is lovely here, Janice," she nodded her head, as the small mop of loose blonde locks jumped," Only I wish the reason for being here was better."

"It could save you time, though, Melina" Janice pointed out, knowing it was a delicate subject," And it is a stunning place- you said it inspires your music. You have the perfect view of the island from your bedroom window too."

"The perfect place to die..." Melina sighed, wistfully.

"Don't speak like that," Janice told her, firmly, as tears began to glisten in her eyes too."

"Why? I'm dying. Why can't I speak about it?"

"Because... Because I don't want to think about it," Janice replied.

"Why not? It will happen, Janice. I can't postpone my death. And neither can you," Melina reminded, the redhead.

"Because, I don't want it to happen. _If _it happens, I'll think about it then," Janice answered.

"There is no 'if', Janice! It's a 'when'. And it's coming soon!" Melina cried, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"No, Melina! I can't let you go! You're my... my best friend- maybe even more than that and I can't..."

"What?" Melina interrupted, as the two girls came to a standstill," What do you mean 'maybe even more'?"

"Nothing. It... it's a saying," Melina stuttered," I just don't want to lose you, Melina, so I can't think about it!"

"Janice, please calm down. I don't want to spend my last few days like this, I want to spend them with you; happily. I can't be happy without you Janice, I..." Melina stopped and hesitated. She knew what to say and how to say it, she just didn't want to say it. How would Janice, her best friend, react to a confession such as this? She needed Janice with her, she would refuse to die without her there, but how could she explain _this _to her? How would she take it? Would she be so offended, that she would leave and never even think about her again? Melina couldn't get Janice out of her thoughts and if she was going to go, she was going to have to tell Janice how she really felt," Janice... I... I love you."

Janice's face froze and she gazed upon her best friend. Not knowing how to feel, she went silent. Not even her breaths were audible.

Her feelings had all came crashing down on her when she had been told that Melina had limited time, a few months ago. She began to think about life without her, about what would happen if she couldn't see Melina's face everyday. Memories would have to pay an efficient part and Janice had so many memories of her, but that wouldn't be enough. Melina was the person who she played music and sang with, the person who had taught her the beauty of music. And now, the beauty of love.

"I didn't realise..." Janice muttered.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Melina cried, hastily.

"No, no. Don't apologise. I only wish you'd told me sooner," Janice replied, then took a deep breath," I love you too, Melina."

Smiling at each other, the two girls wrapped their hands together, as if they would never let each other go.

-X-

It was five days later and Melina's final moments had come. She lay in her bed, beneath the sheets, smiling weakly, looking outside the window. Janice was right. It was a beautiful place to die. Her vision was blurry, but she could just make out the iridescent sunset, as it floated above the horizon. As beautiful as it was, the sunset was not the thing Melina wanted to see. Smiling even more, she glanced back at Janice.

"I'm sorry, that we didn't get much time," Melina whispered, hoarsely.

"It's not your fault," Janice replied, just as quiet, taking Melina's hand and planting a kiss on it," We had our time."

"You won't forget our time together, will you?" Melina asked, gasping through chokes.

"I couldn't. Not even if I wanted to," Janice promised.

"But don't hold back from loving someone else."

"Okay," Janice smiled through the sadness, as tears began to stumble down her cheeks.

Glancing down at Melina's face, she wondered how she would ever be able to love someone else. How could anyone ever come close to Melina? No one could replace her beauty, her talents... No one could ever be _her. _Now, not even Melina could be her, now she was being taken by her illness. She had no energy to play the piano or sing, but she was still _her. _Which nobody else could ever be.

"I love you, Janice Quatlane," Melina whispered, as she used the last of her energy to remove her pendant from her neck. It was a silver chain, attached to a purple heart, which caught the sun like the sea.

"I love you too, Melina Whistler," Janice told her, as Melina placed the necklace in her hand. There was a short grasp on Janice's hand from Melina's and then it faded. Lifelessly, her hand dropped to her limp side. Then, her eyes, which still had their sparkle, closed," And I'll never stop."

* * *

**AN: Okay, I think it turned out better than I thought it would. I'm not that good at stuff like this, so constructive criticism would be helpful!**

**Please leave a review!**

**I take requests for one shots!**

**Anastasia xx**


End file.
